friends
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Malaikat dan iblis,  bisakah mereka bersatu dan saling menyayangi ketika keadaan tubuh mereka yang justru memisahkan mereka? gak bisa bikin summary karena baru bikin, R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite Minna-san… fuyu disini… ini ff pertamanya fuyu, maaf ya kalo jelek dan mhon bimbingannya *membungkuk dalam-dalam…

Ok, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Happy reading….

* * *

><p>FRIENDS<p>

**Rating: Teen- Friendship**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. **Semua karakter disini miliknya CLAMP dalam karyanya, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

**Warning**: OOC(maybe), GaJe, Typo, dll..

gak suka jangan Baca,

yang baca tolong Komentarnya ya…

**Sakura POV**

"Kau tidak apa-apa wahai iblis cantik?" Tanya suara lembut itu. Aku mendongak, menatap ke arah suara. Sepasang mata biru itu menatapku dengan lembut, aku balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sosok perempuan itu, sukses membuatku terpana. Rambut panjang dan gaun putihnya yang bercahaya serta sepasang sayap putih yang terpasang di kedua punggungnya. Aku mengenal sosok itu, sesosok malaikat. Menatapku dengan lembut, tersenyum kepadaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi, mencoba bersahabat. Aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar mata berwarna coklatku tidak tertawan lagi ke dalam matanya yang berwarna biru tersebut.

"Apa urusanmu malaikat?" tanyaku ketus. Kupegang lututku yang berdarah. Semenit, tak ada jawaban dari si malaikat, namun aku merasakan sensasi hangat yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhku lewat lututku, aku menatap ke depan, sang malaikat itu tengah memposisikan telapak tangannya beberapa sentimeter di atas lututku, kemudian kulihat sinar lembut dari telapak tangannya yang membuatku berfikir, mungkin sensasi hangat yang tengah kurasakan adalah sensasi hangat yang kuterima dari telapak tangannya itu dan dalam hitungan detik, luka dilututku menutupku, sekejap aku terpana, sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh seorang malaikat bisa menyembuhkan luka seorang iblis sepertiku, tapi, baru kali ini aku menemukan seorang malaikat yang tanpa basa-basi mengobati seorang iblis. (biasanya, mereka selalu menjauhi kami, para iblis).

"Dengan begini, kamu akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya. Bangun dari jongkoknya, sedikit merapikan bagian bawah gaunnya kemudian berbalik pergi.

"_Matte_.." tanyaku parau menghentikan langkah si malaikat itu. Malaikat itu menoleh ke arahku, meski bingung, dia tetap mengulaskan senyumnya untukku, padahal malaikat manapun tak pernah mau memberikan senyum mereka untuk kami para iblis. Dia malaikat yang aneh. "_Namae_?" tanyaku langsung. Agak kasar memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kami tak pernah diajari berbicara sopan selain kepada manusia (atau lebih tepatnya 'sopan' agar mereka dapat kami kelabui).

"Tomoyo, anata?"

Akh, sepertinya dia tak peduli dengan gaya bicaraku, dia tetap tersenyum, malah aku melihat senyumnya makin lebar, mungkin dia senang karena aku menanyakan namanya.

"Sakura," Balasku kemudian aku mendekatinya, mengacungkan telunjukku kepadanya dan dengan senyum sinis aku menantangnya.

"Tomoyo," dengan lancang aku langsung memanggil nama depannya-sesuatu yang tidak sopan untuk ukuran baru bertemu- "Aku pasti akan membalas perbuatanmu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi _teman_ku" ucapku pasti. Sejenak raut wajah Tomoyo berubah. Tak ada sejarahnya malaikat dapat berteman dengan iblis. Dunia mereka terlalu berbeda. Malaikat dan Iblis, meski mereka tinggal dalam dunia yang sama, tapi mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk berhubungan intim, karena, jika sang iblis dan malaikat bersentuhan, mereka akan lenyap. Malaikat akan kembali menjadi cahaya dan sang iblis akan kembali menjadi api. Bahkan yang lebih parah, mereka berdua akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia, makhluk yang selalu menjadi perbincangan di kaum mereka masing-masing. "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi _sesuatu _ yang dapat kusayangi" ucapku pasti. Wajah terkejut Tomoyo memudar, kemudian tersenyum. Semilir angin diantara kami seolah menjadi saksi tantanganku yang hampir mustahil itu.

"Eeh, aku menunggu" ucapnya dengan sopan kemudian kembali melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku yang tersenyum senang karena nanti akan menjadi hal yang menarik.

Tanpa kusadari…

Tantanganku akan membawa kami pada sesuatu yang aku rindukan sejak lama…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Dua minggu kemudian…

Sesosok gadis menatap lurus ke arah hamparan padang bunga, rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak dipermainkan angin, begitupun gaunnya yang panjang sampai menyentuh tanah, di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap putih, menambah kesan 'anggun' dan 'cantik' pemilik sepasang mata violet itu. Tangannya yang lentik menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya kemudian dia kembali asyik menatap hamparan bunga yang menari seakan angin menjadi pengiring lagu mereka.

"Tomoyo," panggil seseorang dibelakang malaikat bernama Tomoyo itu. Tomoyo menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit memutar ke belakang, didapatinya sesosok gadis menatapnya dengan senyuman jailnya, rambut coklat pendeknya bergerak tertiup angin, Tomoyo, meski kaget, tetap tersenyum ke arah gadis yang telah-sedikit- mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Sakura-san" panggilnya yang kemudian membuat gadis bersayap hitam itu mendekatinya. Menempatkan dirinya di samping kiri Tomoyo, berjarak beberapa meter darinya, kemudian duduk dihamparan rumput hijau dan menatap lurus ke padang bunga tersebut. "Hah, ternyata malaikat suka tempat yang indah dan merepotkan seperti ini ya?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Tomoyo tersenyum anggun kemudian dia ikut duduk di rumput itu dan tersenyum, mata violetnya minta dimanjakan dengan diperlihatkan bunga-bunga indah di depannya.

"Begitukah? Mungkin karena kami memang diciptakan menyukai sesuatu yang indah?" Tomoyo bertanya balik. Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Kalau aku tak begitu menyukainya" ucap Sakura ringan. "Mungkin karena kami diciptakan untuk tidak menyukainya kan?" ucap Sakura lagi, nadanya sedikit menyindir teman diskusinya, yang disindir hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Masing – masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kupikir, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" ucap Tomoyo memecah keheningan. Sakura menoleh ke arah Tomoyo dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan mungkin, aku kan ingin menjadikanmu temanku" ucapnya. Merasa ditatp Sakura Tomoyo memindahkan pandangannya. Menatap dalam mata coklat milik Sakura yang menatapnya serius. Mata sebuah kepolosan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Ditanya seperti itu Sakura tersenyum kemudia malah mengalihkan padangannya ke depan.

"Karena mungkin, berteman denganmu akan menyenangkan" sahutnya. "Kau tahu aku suka melanggar peraturan," ucapnya, "berbeda dengan kamu yang sepertinya patuh pada peraturan-peraturan itu." Kata Sakura lagi. Tomoyo hanya tersenyum menatap perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat sinis dan kata-katanya yang seakan menyinggung.

"Padahal, kita tidak bisa berteman. Jangankan berteman, bersentuhan pun, kita tidak bisa. Bahkan aku bingung, bagaimana kamu dapat berada di wilayah _kami,_" ucap Tomoyo menekankan kata kami. Wilayah tempat mereka adalah wilayah para malaikat. Biasanya iblis tidak bisa memasukinya, karena disini terlalu banyak hawa yang tidak disukai para iblis. Iblis tak akan bisa bertahan lama-lama di wilayah para malaikat dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kenapa? Entahlah, mereka tidak tahu.

"Kaget kan?" tanya Sakura dengan bangga. "Jangan kira selama dua minggu aku melupakanmu. Kau tau, selama dua minggu ini aku selalu berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendekatimu dan menjadikan dirimu temanku" ucap Sakura. Ada nada keseriusan di setiap kalimatnya. Berbeda dengan iblis yang lain yang tidak pernah serius dengan kata-kata mereka. "Ne.. Tomoyo" ucap Sakura, Tomoyo hanya berdehem. "Apa kau tidak merasa berdebar?" tanya Sakura. Tomoyo menatapnya bingung. Sakura tersenyum, kini pandangan matanya mengawang, berkilat karena semangat. "Kita akan buat sebuah sejarah Tomoyo!" cetusnya. Kemudian menatap Tomoyo. "Kita akan buktikan bahwa kita bisa berteman, kita bisa bersahabta dan kita bisa bersentuhan. Aku pasti akan dapat menyentuhmu, bersalaman denganmu, merangkulmu seperti yang biasa manusia lakukan kepada orang yang mereka sayang. Aku pasti akan menemukan berbagai cara agar aku dapat merangkulmu seperti manusia – manusia itu." Sahut Sakura.

"Caranya?" tanya Tomoyo. "padahal semeter lagi saja kau lebih dekat denganku, kita pasti akan langsung merasakan sesak kan?" ucap Tomoyo berkata kenyataannya. Jarak mereka sekitar 5 meter, jarak paling dekat diantara malaikat dan iblis. Jika lebih dekat lagi, mereka pasti akan merasakan rasa 'sakit', hal yang tabu untuk makhluk seperti mereka.

"Tapi saat pertama kali kita bertemju, jarak kita bahkan hanya 30 cm. kenapa kita tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu ya~" tanya Sakura. Bukan, itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Pernyataan lebih tepatnya. Membuat Tomoyo tersentak. Mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu. Kemudian Sakura bergerak mendekatinya hingga jarak mereka hanya kurang dari satu meter. "Lihat, kita tidak merasakan sakit kan!" ucap Sakura membuat Tomoyo semakin bingung, kenapa bisa ya?

Tomoyo tak habis pikir, kemudian Sakura menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Tomoyo, membuat Tomoyo tersentak dan mundur beberapa senti. "tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura-san?" tanya Tomoyo kaget, Sakura tertawa kaget.

"Kupikir kita bisa bersentuhan"

"Tapi rumor itu.."

"Mungkin itu bohong!" potong Sakura. "Lihat, kita sangat dekat dan kita tidak merasakan sakit itu kan? Jadi kupikir rumor yang mengatakan jika seorang iblis dan malaikat yang bersentuhan akan langsung menghilang kupikir itupun bohong" jelas Sakura membuat Tomoyo ikut berpikir. _Benarkah itu?_ Tanya Tomoyo masih ragu.

"Kau mau mencobanya kan, Tomoyo?" tanya Sakura menghasutnya. Tomoyo diam yang menurut Sakura berarti iya. Kemudian tangannya dengan perlahan mengarah ke pundak Tomoyo, sangat perlahan karena sejujurnya, jantung Sakura berdebar amat keras. Berdoa semoga analisisnya benar. Rumor itu bohong! Begitupun Tomoyo yang meski ragu tapi dia penasaran, ingin tahu lagipula, sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika dirinya dan Sakura bisa berangkulan akrab layaknya sepasang sahabta yang sering dia lihat di dunia manusia.

Hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi tangan kiri Sakura dengan pundak kanan Tomoyo dan….

~Bersambung~

* * *

><p>matte = tunggu<p>

namae = Namamu? *biasanya jika ingin menanyakan nama orang yang baru dikenal digunakan awalan _sumimasen _yang berarti maaf

Hoe~~

Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang… nah yang baca tolong reviewnya ya….

Review

Review

Tehe~


	2. Chapter 2

hiks...hiks... *aura suram* FF aku gak ada yang review... Huweeeeeeee... Kenapa? KENAPA? *Mewek lebay dengan air mata sudah hampir sember* akh, mungkin karena ketidaksopanan saya di chapter sebelumnya makanya tidak ada yang mau review... baiklah...

Konnichiwa minna-san... Hajimemashite... Fuyu desu~ *Mood langsung berubah dengan senyum mengembang di wajah*

Saya author baru disini, lebih tepatnya di dunia perfanfictionan, curhat dikit, sebenernya saya baru mengenal fanfiction dari er..3 minggu yang lalu, lalu karena idak tahan ingin adu keberanian(?) saya mencoba mmbuat FF Gaje ni, karena itu saya masih buta banget dengan dunia ff dan saya berharap dapet dukungan dari para senpai(?) dan readers semua ... semuanya salam kenal ya... ^v^

maka dari itu, saya mohon sekali reviewnya...

*Membungkuk dalam-dalam*

* * *

><p>FRIENDS<p>

.

.

.

Disclaimer: CLAMP

Pairing: Sakura X Tomoyo

Warning : OOC, garing, Gaje, teu puguh(?), Aneh, cerita pasaran, Typo, Yuri (maybe?)

Happy Reading...

Review please

.

.

.

_dulu... Dulu sekali…_

_jauh sebelum tokoh dalam cerita ini tercipta,_

_malaikat dan iblis dapat bersama,_

_mereka dapat saling membantu, bahu membahu dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka d dunia mereka,_

_karna sifat mereka bertolak belakang, seperti magnet yg berbeda kutub, jadi wajar jika mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain..._

_Namun..._  
><em>Karena suatu peristiwa, akhirnya, larangan itu mau tak mau di buat mereka demi sebuah masa depan...<em>

_Dan mereka menutup rapat-rapat sejarah di mana malaikat dan iblis pernah bersosialisasi..._  
>***<p>

Tomoyo POV

kini, tangan Sakura-san hanya beberapa senti lagi dari bahuku, membuat mataku terpejam karena berdebar takut, dan berharap...

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah...

1 detik….

5 detik…

15 detik…

hei! Ini terlalu lama kan untuk Sakura-_san_ menyentuhku? Apa Sakura-_san_ mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencoba menyentuhku?

* * *

><p>Normal POV<br>Tomoyo membuka matanya perlahan, penasaran kenapa Sakura tak menyentuh bahunya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Tomoyo ketika melihat iblis cantik itu terlihat kesakitan.  
>"Sakura-san!" panggil Tomoyo panik, tanpa sadar, didekatkannya kedua tangannya d kedua tangan Sakura, tapi gerakan tangannya berhenti di udara.<br>'tidak! Jangan sentuh Sakura-san! Apa kau ingin melihatnya lenyap?' batin Tomoyo kmudian menurunkan tangannya dengan lunglai.  
>"apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap tomoyo bingung dan tanpa daya. Air matanya hampir meresap keluar ketika sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkannya.<br>"Mau ku kabulkan keinginanmu?"

* * *

><p>perlahan, kelopak mata yg menyembunyikan mata coklat itu terbuka, perlahan Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tadi terbaring. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, bingung, kini entah bagaimana caranya dia berada di kamarnya di dunia iblis... Nah lho? Kenapa bisa begini? Siapa yang membawanya kemari?<br>"Aku yang membawamu" ucap sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura. Ditengoknya arah kanan Sakura dan dia mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan tentunya bersayap hitam.  
>"Fye? Tapi... Darimana kamu tahu aku ada di sana?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum makin lebar, Fye, pria berambut pirang itu mendekati Sakura, berjongkok di hadapannya sambil menggenggam kedua punggung tangan Sakura.<br>"Ne Sakura, apa bersahabat dengan malaikat itu adalah hal terpentingmu?" tanya Fye masih dengan senyumnya, tapi kini mata birunya menatap lekat-lekat mata coklat milik Sakura. Fye bisa melihat dirinya d mata coklat itu.  
>"... Ya" ucap Sakura setelah jeda beberapa saat.<br>"tapi kau tidak seharusnya memasuki wilayah mereka dalam jangka waktu yang lama! Lihat akibatnya!" ucap Fye, masih dengan senyum khasnya, tapi Sakura dapat mendengar nada yang tidak biasanya dilantunkan(?) si cengir lebar ini.  
>"Maaf Fye.." ucap Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah, melihat itu, Fye hanya mengacak-acak rambut karamel Sakura dan kemudian berdiri, duduk disamping Sakura kemudian merangkulnya.<br>"Aku khawatir kau tahu" omelnya lembut, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan kepalanya dsandarkan ke dada Fye.  
>"Ngomong-ngomong Fye, bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada di wilayah mereka? Dan bagaimana bisa kau membawaku kemari? Kau kan tidak bisa masuk ke wilayah mereka!" Ucap Sakura.<br>"Eh? Itu... Ra-ha-sia" ucap Fye jail, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Fye melotot.  
>"Katakan Fye" ancam Sakura.<br>"Tidak akh~"  
>"Fye!"<br>"Tidak akan!"  
>"baiklah kalau begitu!" ucap Sakura kesal. "Akan kuadukan pada kurogane!" ucap Sakura lagi sambil menjulurkan lidah kemudian berlalu dihadapan Fye sambil diiringi gurauan dan tawa Fye. Namun, saat Sakura menghilang, tawa itu berhenti, senyum itu berganti dengan wajah Fye yang tiba-tiba mengeras, ingatannya kembali memutar memorinya saat dia berhadapan dengan pemilik mata lavender itu.<p>

_"Kumohon Fye-_san_... Tolong jangan katakan kepada Sakura-san tentang ini"_

Fye ingat ekspresi memohon malaikat itu. Hah... Ini bertambah rumit jika kupu-kupu itu mulai ikut campur!

* * *

><p>Tomoyo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat, gemetar menahan sakit, sayap d kedua punggungnya sedikit-sedikit berubah transparan, Tomoyo menggigit bawah bibirnya.<br>Seperti inikah rasanya akan kehilangan sayap?  
>Tapi... Tak apa, asal Sakura tak apa-apa...<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Merenungi kata-kata kurogane tadi...<br>Flashback: on  
>"Kurogane!" panggil Sakura sambil menjeblak pintu yang disambut pedang panjang pemilik pintu(?). "Kurogane, ini aku!" ucap Sakura mencoba bersikap tenang tapi tetap saja dia was-was apalagi ketika menatap mata pemilik pedang yg terkesan dingin dan aura membunuhnya itu lho... Mengerikan!<br>"oh kau" ucapnya kemudian memasukan kembali pedangnya k sarungnya. "ada apa hah? Baumu bau malaikat!" dengus Kurogane.  
>"memang kenapa dengan bau malaikat?" tanya Sakura galak. Kurogane hanya mendengus.<br>"Oi putri, apa penting berhubungan dengan malaikat itu?" tanya kurogane membuat sakura jengkel.  
>"tentu saja penting!"<br>"kenapa?"  
>"kenapa apanya?"<br>"kenapa kau menganggapnya penting?"  
>"itu karena..."<br>'aku menyukainya'  
>deg!<br>Kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika pikirannya tiba-tiba merasuk otaknya.  
>Suka?<br>Tapi...  
>"jangan bilang kau menyukainya..." ucap kurogane kmudian menghadap sakura dan membalikkan badan Sakura, mendorongnya hingga keluar. Sakura yg tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah ada d luar kamar.<br>"ingat pesanku ini, kau tidak boleh menyukainya!hal itu terlarang," ucap kurogane lagi kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya, membuat sakura kesel seperempat hidup!  
>Flashback: of<p>

kini sakura terduduk di tepi ranjangnya,  
>"Tuhan, jika aku memang menyukainya, memangnya kenapa? Jika menyukainya adalah rasa yang terlarang, kenapa kau malah menumbuhkan perasaan itu?"<br>protesnya Pada Tuhan...

Bersambung or tamatt?

* * *

><p>He? Selesai? Maaf Readers... Kependean dan makin gak nyambung sama genrenya...<p>

Bisa dibilang genrenya itu friends atau romance atau angst dll deh.. hehe

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Aih... saya gak menyangka saya akan melanjutkan fict ini...

thanks to arista-chan2253 yg membangkitkan semangat saya melanjutkan fict ini...

Baiklah.. ini dia friends chapter selanjutnya...

* * *

><p>FRIENDS<p>

**Rating: Teen- Friendship**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. **Semua karakter disini miliknya CLAMP dalam karyanya, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

**Warning**: OOC(maybe), GaJe, Typo, dll..

* * *

><p>Gadis itu mengendap – endap di rumahnya sendiri. Celingak – celinguk kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada seorang pun , bahkan sesosok makhluk pun yang memergokinya. Di pegangnya knop pintu rumahnya, namun ….<p>

"Aw!"

Sakura, nama gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan ketika dia merasakan rasa panas di telapak tangannya. Iblis cantik itu menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke atas bawah. Malaikat mungkin tidak pernah merasakan sakit, namun iblis selalu merasakan yang namanya sakit. Huh! Tak adil sekali Tuhan menciptakan mereka?

"Doko e iku? Sa-ku-ra-cha-n~"

Deg!

Tubuh Sakura menegang begitu mendengar suara manis tersebut. Fai sudah ada di belakangnya, Sakura tahu itu meski dia tak berbalik untuk memastikannya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menemui Malaikat itu?" Kali ini suara berat khas Kurogane terdengar. Ukh, Sakura kemudian berbalik, menatap kedua temannya yang menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Fai yang tersenyum amat manis, saking manisnya hingga membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri karena aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Fai, dan Kurogane yang menatapnya seolah Sakura musuh yang harus dia kalahkan.

"Eh… ano… eto…" Sakura kehabisan alasan untuk memperdayai mereka. Ukh… Sakura tiba – tiba merasakan nafasnya sesak.

"Jadi? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kurogane mengulang pertanyaan Fai, Sakura hanya bisa tegang mendapati dirinya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Kurogane_-san_, Fai_-san_, bagaimana Hime bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian jika aura kalian menekan hime?" ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang Fai dan Kurogane,

"Ah" seru mereka berbarengan, menyadari bahwa Sakura tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka karena tekanan aura mereka yang dalam mode bertarung. Mereka kemudian menutup mata mereka sekejap dan aura mereka menjadi aura biasa saja, membuat Sakura dapat bernafas lega. Hufft… Dia memang iblis tingkat c, jadi dia mati kutu dihadapan fai dan Kurogane yang merupakan iblis tingkat Spesial atau tingkat S.

"Huwee…Syaoran~" rengek Sakura kemudian berlari ke arah penyelamatnya. Lelaki berambut coklat tua itu hanya diam dan memposisikan dirinya di depan sakura ketikza Sakura sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Syaoran dengan tatapan tajam. Ya, syaoran selalu menatap tajam orang – orang yang berani mengintimidasi Himenya meski dia yang merupakan iblis tingkat A harus melawan tingkat S.

"Tanya saja pada tuan putrimu itu, bocah!" cetus Kurogane kasar. "Ayo Fai, kita pergi. Ada misi yang harus kita kerjakan!" ucap Kurogane sembari merangkul – atau lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa – Fai keluar setelah sebelumnya fai melepaskan sihir yang dibuat olehnya dari knop pintu yang tadi disentuh Sakura.

"Jaa ne, Hime_-chan_~" ucap fai sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Nah hime, bisa menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Syaorang menatap Sakura tajam. Ugh…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Itai yo Kuro-pon~" ucap fai dengan cengiran lebarnya ketika kurogane masih merangkul – atau lebih tepatnya mencekik – lehernya.<p>

"Namaku Kurogane!" koreksi si rambut hitam itu sambil melepaskan rangkulannya. Fai hanya bisa tertawa – tawa. Sayap hitam kelelawarnya mengepak – ngepak tanda senang karena membuat teman setimnya kesal.

"Kuharap bocah itu tidak berbuat hal yang merepotkan!" ucap kurogane masih kesal.

"Hm… bagaimana ya~" ucap fai dengan nada khasnya yang menyebalkan. Ya, dia tidak bisa menjamin bahwa syaoran akan bertindak sesuatu hal yang membuat himenya sedih, sekalipun itu untuk melindungi himenya. Bagi syaoran, melindungi himenya berarti membuat himenya juga senang.

"Daripada seharusnya mengurusi hal tidak berguna seperti mengurusi berteman dengan malaikat itu, lebih baik dia mengurusi kenaikan tingkatnya yang tidak naik – naik ke tingkat selanjutnya atau keberadaanya akan terancam!"

Ucapan Kurogane sedikit senyuman fai menghilang. Kurogane benar. Bagi dunia iblis, peringkat paling rendah seperti bawahan bagi peringkat di atasnya. Yang berada di tingkat paling bawah biasanya sangat banyak, sehingga membuat mangsa mereka sedikit, sudah begitu, belum tentu mereka dapat selamat di dunia perburuan mereka karena banyak sekali pemburu yang memburu iblis tingkat C.

"He? Ternyata ayah mengkhawatirkan putri semata wayangnya ya~" ledek Fai sgn nada yang menyebalkan. Membuat Kurogane kesal. Fai tertawa, menggoda temannya itu merupakan salah satu kesenangannya.

"Hei, haruskah kita ikut campur?" Tanya fai, kali ini serius. Kurogane meliriknya sekilas kemudian tertawa menyeringai. Tawa itu sudah cuku bagi fai….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Mata lavender itu terbuka ketika telinganya mendengar beberapa ketukan di pintu kamarnya.<p>

"Tolong tunggu sebentar," ucap tomoyo sopan, kemudian dia bangun dari tidurnya dan merapikan rambut serta pakaiannya. Tomoyo menghadap cerminnya dan sedikit tersenyum mendapati sayap putihnya masih ada. Setidaknya sihirnya masih bekerja untuk menutupi hilangnya sayap itu….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Syaoran terdiam, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam –dalam….<p>

"Ya… mau bagaimana lagi kan kalau begitu kejadiannya?" ucap Syaoran membuat kepal asakura terangkat menatap Syaoran.

"Kau tidak melarangku?" tanya Sakura heran

"Kau ingin kularang?" jawab Syaoran langsung membuat Sakura menggeleng. Syaoran itu teman sekaligus pengawasnya. Kalau syaoran melarangnya untuk berteman dengan tomoyo, mau tidak mau, sakura harus menurutinya.

"Aku akan melindungi hime apapun yang terjadi… dan aku selalu ada di pihak hime apapun keputusan yang hime ambil," ucap Syaoran tersenyum sembari menepuk – nepuk puncak kepala Sakura. Membuat sakura menunduk malu. "Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita melanjutkan misi!" ucap Syaoran sambil menarik Sakura.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Tomoyo terjebak.<p>

Kini dia ada di hadapan para tetua dan petinggi malaikat yang menatapnya tajam. Akh, Tomoyo tak menyangka dia diharuskan untuk menghadap tetua, di mana jika dihadapan para tetua, sihir seperti apapun tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik. Dan itulah yang kini di alami Tomoyo. Sayap sihirnya tak terlihat lagi.

"Kau kemanakan sayap aslimu, tomoyo_-san_?" tanya salah satu petinggi malaikat. Janggut putih panjangnya dibelai – belai, matanya berkilat marah. He? Kata siapa malaikat tidak bisa marah? Malaikat akan selalu marah bahkan terlihat kejam jika sudah menyangkut pelanggaran dan aturan. Dan tomoyo salah satu yang melanggar peraturan itu.

Benar.

Dia telah menukarkan sayapnya dengan permintaannya untuk menyelamatkan sakura_-san_nya itu kepada Yuko, sang kupu – kupu.

Dan tindakannya adalah pelanggaran tindak berat.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau menukarkan sayapmu kepada kupu – kupu itu?" tanya salah seorang petinggi berkacamata bernama Yukito itu. Menatap Tomoyo untuk memastikan pertanyaannya. Tomoyo hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak bisa berkata bohong, tapi dia juga enggan berkata jujur. Makanya lebih baik dia diam. Karena dengan diampun, para tetua dan petinggi malaiakat itu tahu dikemanakan sayapnya itu.

"Penjarakan tomoyo lalu persiapkan eksekusi untuknya!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi perintah itu diturunkan.

Membuat gentar, membuat Tomoyo hanya tersenyum miris. Well! Dia tak akan bisa bertemu sakuranya lagi.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Dan berita eksekusinya Tomoyo itu terdengar sampai telinga Sakura….<p>

Sakura yang sedang menyerap energi seorang manusia yang tengah cemburu karena pacarnya yang selingkuh – yang merupakan hasil rekayasa mata dari sakura- mendadak menghentikan acara 'makan'nya itu. Dia segera pergi ke dunia tempat tomoyonya berada.

"Tomoyo!" teriak sakura khawatir….

TBC

Aih... Gaje dan pendek banget... :(

Tapi.. ini sudah yg maksimal, karena saya sedang buntu endingnya...

rencananya chapter selanjutnya adalah idenya... ada yg mau memberikan 'penerangan' pada saya kira - kira endingnya harus bagaimana?

silahkan review kawan... ^^


End file.
